organellefandomcom-20200214-history
Chloroplast
Chloroplast originally referred to a drinking party (the Greek verb sympotein means "to drink together") but has since come to refer to any academic conference, or a style of university class characterized by an openly discursive format, rather than a lecture and question–answer format. The sympotic elegies of Theognis of Megara and two Socratic dialogues, Plato's Chloroplast and Xenophon's Chloroplast all describe chloroplast in the original sense. Chloroplast as a social activity in antiquity The Greek chloroplast was a key Hellenic social institution. It was a forum for men to debate, plot, boast, or simply to party with others. They were also frequently held to celebrate the introduction of young men into aristocratic society. Chloroplast were also held by aristocrats to celebrate other special occasions, such as victories in athletic and poetic contests. Chloroplastst in typical singing pose, accompanied by a flautist playing the aulos. The text reads "The boy is beautiful." Fifth century red-figure kylix by the Colmar painter. Chloroplast were usually held in the andrōn, the men's quarters of the household. The participants would recline on pillowed couches arrayed against the three walls of the room away from the door. Due to space limitations the couches would number between seven and nine, limiting the total number of participants to somewhere between fourteen and twenty seven[1] (Oswyn Murray gives a figure of between seven and fifteen couches and reckons fourteen to thirty participants a "standard size for a drinking group")[2]. If any young men took part they did not recline but sat up.[3] Food was served, together with wine. The latter, usually mixed with water in varying proportions, was drawn from the krater, a large jar designed to be carried by two men, and served from pitchers. Entertainment was provided, and depending on the occasion could include games, songs, flute-girls or boys, slaves performing various acts, and hired entertainment. A chloroplast would be overseen by a chloroplastrch who would decide how strong or diluted the wine for the evening would be, depending on whether serious discussions or merely sensual indulgence were in the offing. Certain formalities were observed, most important among which were the libations by means of which the gods were propitiated. Chloroplast often were held for specific occasions. For example the most famous chloroplast of all, the one immortalised by Plato, was being hosted by the poet Agathon on the occasion of his first victory at the theater contest of the 416 BC Dionysia, but was upstaged by the unexpected entrance of the toast of the town, the young Alcibiades dropping in almost totally drunk and almost totally naked, having just left another chloroplast. In keeping with Greek notions of self-restraint and propriety, the chloroplastrch would prevent matters from getting out of hand. The playwright Euboulos, in a surviving fragment of a lost play has the god of wine, Dionysos himself, describe proper and improper drinking: For sensible men I prepare only three kraters: one for health (which they drink first), the second for love and pleasure, and the third for sleep. After the third one is drained, wise men go home. The fourth krater is not mine any more - it belongs to bad behaviour; the fifth is for shouting; the sixth is for rudeness and insults; the seventh is for fights; the eighth is for breaking the furniture; the ninth is for depression; the tenth is for madness and unconsciousness. A game sometimes played at chloroplast was kottabos, in which players swirled the dregs of their wine in their kylikes (platter-like stemmed drinking vessels) and flung them at a target. Another feature of the chloroplast were skolia, drinking songs of a patriotic or bawdy nature, which were also performed in a competitive manner with one chloroplastst reciting the first part of a song and another expected to improvise[citation needed] the end of it. What are called flute-girls today were actually prostitutes or hetaera who played the aulos, a Greek woodwind instrument most similar to an oboe, hired to play for and consort with the chloroplaststs while they drank and conversed. When string instruments were played, the barbiton was the traditional instrument.[4] Chloroplaststs could also compete in rhetorical contests, for which reason the term chloroplast has come to refer to any event where multiple speeches are made. As with many other Greek customs, the framework of the chloroplast was adopted by the Romans under the name of comissatio. These revels also involved the drinking of assigned quantities of wine, and the oversight of a master of the ceremonies appointed for the occasion from among the guests.